


Are You Happy Now?

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds Quinn in the bathroom right after Quinn took the pregnancy test, does she tell everyone or does she keep it a secret? Set in Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy Now?

Rachel's POV

I was sitting up against the wall in the girl's bathroom in tears covered in slushy and still hurting from the things they said, when I heard something. I looked into one of the stalls and saw her, Quinn Fabray in tears with a positive pregnancy test in her hands. I just sat next to her and cried along with her. Later that day in glee club I found out the assignment was 'Feelings'. I rose my hand as soon as Mr. Shue announced the assignment. "Mr. Shue, I have the perfect song for this assignment, would you mind if I sung it?" I asked, he just nodded his head and I hopped up and started to sing.

She stood out in the crowd

Was a little too loud

But that's why we love her

She's not like other girls

She could've conquered the world

Until you broke her

Down...

I looked towards Quinn then quickly looked away and continued to sing.

Are you happy now?

That she's on the ground

And do you realize the words you say

Make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now?

That you've brought her down

And she's thinking that she won't fit in

Cuz you said something's wrong with her

Are you happy now?

He liked science not sports

He knew what he stood for

He's not like you, you don't like that

15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't

But right now you're breaking him

Down...

I looked back over at Quinn who was wiping her tears away, and honestly I couldn't lie I knew she was sorry that she bullied.

Are you happy now?

That he's on the ground

And do you realize the words you say

Make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now?

That you've brought him down

And he's thinking that he won't fit in

Cuz you said something's wrong with him

Are you happy now?

I've heard that it was done to you

Is that why you do what you do

Well that's no excuse, no

And if it felt hell to you

Then why'd you wanna put them through

What hurt you

Are you happy now?

That you've brought them down

I, I don't think so

Are you happy now

That they're on the ground

And do you realize the words you say

Make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now?

That you've brought them down

And they're thinking that they won't fit in

Cuz you said something's wrong with them

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

When I finished I quickly took a seat without even waiting for an applause because I didn't want to look back over at Quinn no matter how many times she'd hurt me I didn't want to hurt her and I was slightly worried the this song would hurt her.


End file.
